Birthday Time!
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: Want to see birthday parties thrown for your favorite characters? Look no more! Witness the many celebrations of Sonic characters! None shall escape the birthday traps! Not even if they don't want to participate! What hilarity and chaos will ensue? Will Knuckles be able to keep his temper? I think not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! 'Ere's another story! Let me know what'cha think, and whether I should continue it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All related characters go to SEGA.**

* * *

**Birthday Time!**

**Chapter one: _Introductions_.**

* * *

'Imagine waking up, and something terrible happens. It's your birthday, and no one's bothered to show up…. No worries! We'll show up at your door, and bring the party to you!'

The quote rings out throughout the building, as a red echidna sits on the couch, his feet lifting up onto a nearby coffee table. His eyes are closed, and a small frown finds its way onto his muzzle. How on Earth had a human convinced him to take part in this? He wasn't quite sure, but in return for his time, he was going to give the asker an even harsher time than his own.

"Ahem. Knucklehead? Might want to take your feet off there." A feminine voice states, as a girl with long, wavy, brunette hair scolds the red creature. The echidna lazily opens one eye, eyeing the girl up and down with his purple irises. She is wearing a yellow dress, with yellow dress shoes. A brown, slung bag dangles over her shoulder.

"Hmph." He grunts, and closes his eye again, ignoring the advice. The girl gives a disappointed look, as she shakes her head, chuckling a little. Suddenly, a black and blue blur dashes through the room, using the coffee table as it's wrestling ring. The echidna jerks his feet back, as he rubs them slightly, just after they had been tread on. "What…?"

"Give it up, Faker!"

"No way, pal!"

"I told you so, Knucklehead." The human sighs, before walking away to the reception. The two blurs vanish, leaving nothing but spilled coffee behind them. The red echidna grumbles something, before placing his feet on the ground. The girl walks towards the sofa, and sits on it, much to Knuckles' dismay. She slips a DVD into a DVD player.

A security tape shows up on the screen, from the night before. Something dark red is sneaking into the kitchen, heading towards the fruit bowl. Knuckles raises an eye ridge, wondering what this insane girl was up to. As he eyes her, he receives a very stern stare, as if this was the most serious matter in the world. She folds her arms, eyes intent on the television screen. The dark red creature picks up a few, small fruits, glancing about cautiously like a master thief. Then, moments later, he chucks them into his mouth, one by one. The television goes blank, as the anthro in reality blinks in confusion. The girl pulls out a magazine, rolls it up, and, unfortunately, hits the animal over the head.

"JERK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT **ANY** GRAPES!"

"What makes you think that was ME?!" Knuckles then adds, "That didn't even hurt anyway."

"ARE YOU SMARTMOUTHING ME, PAL?"

"Yeah." He answers, with only a little hesitation.

"Oh…. Well…." The girl stutters, as if looking for a threat. 'Darn. I didn't expect him to say that….'

"Anymore comments?"

"YEAH! YOU HAVE A BAD TEMPER!"

"HAH! No, I don't! It's **YOU **WITH THE BAD TEMPER!"

"NOPE! _LYING_ IS _BAD_, KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"I don't lie! Unlike you…Chaos Emerald thief!"

"Hey, that emerald was taken by 'Sidekick Swap!', idiot!"

"What—?"

"I _would _SO give you a threat right now, but I've ran out of ideas!" The girl bangs on her head. "DARN YOU, IMAGINATION! KICK IN, ALREADY!" The echidna sighs and shakes his head.

"So, you're just going to ban me from grapes again?" The echidna looks away, not very amused.

"Uh…. YES! THAT'S IT! Knuckles, you're banned from eating grapes!" The girl chuckles, before stating, "Yes! I thought of that idea! I'm a genius!"

"Right…." The red anthro rolls his eyes, noting that he should never come here again. The girl huffs, before taking out another disk, labeled, "Birthday Time: Introduction". She slips the disk into the television, taking the other out and chucking away the only piece of evidence she had on the culprit. Ignoring the echidna, she watches the screen, expecting the guest to do the same. However, Knuckles' eyes close again, as he leans backwards on the sofa, planning to have some peace and quiet. His silence disrupts when peppy music pops out from the screen's speakers.

* * *

"Imagine waking up, and something terrible happens. It's your birthday, and no one's bothered to show up…. No worries! We'll show up at your door, and bring the party to you!" A voice states.

A blue hedgehog opens the door, seeing a crowd of fan-girls on his doorstep. He stares, wide-eyed, at the scene, and carefully shuts the door, his face full of hysteric worry. The blue animal backs away from the door, as the wood shakes and bangs thoroughly. Biting his lip, he backs away even more, only to bump into the wall. Suddenly, the door is kicked down, and the fan-girls run in, screaming their heads off for their beloved hero. Finding his senses, the hedgehog in question rushes to the back kitchen door, his eyes lustful for escape. His gloved hand rests on the door knob, as he turns it within seconds.

"I'd rather take my chances with Amy!" He shouts, as he bolts out of the door at super Sonic speed. The blue blur speeds into the distance, fan-girls pursuing him close behind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONIC!" They yell, as they continue chasing the poor animal, their arms outstretching for a death hug.

"IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY!" The blue blur snaps back, his arms failing about frantically as he tries to avoid the army of Amy Rose's.

"Note* Our services normally end up mistaking your birthday dates. No refunds or such. Screaming fan girls cost extra. We take no responsibility for broken limbs caused by fan girl death hugs. Please don't bother ringing us up unless you enjoyed it. We normally send out psychopathic, disobedient maniacs to deal with those who don't ring us up after their time. No hedgehogs were harmed in the making of this commercial… well, we think…. We take pride in our service, so, please, don't bother us with rants of 'Stupidsm'. And, no, stupidsm isn't a word, but now we have created it (Hopefully.). Watch out… Crazy fans are on the loose… Until next time…."

* * *

Knuckles stares at the screen, his eyes wide.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST WATCH?!"

"Your life."

"That was not MY LIFE!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Your life revolves around a giant emerald which Rouge is nicking right now?"

"YEAH—I mean—WHAT?!"

"**Probably **nicking." She corrects, a small chuckle escaping her mouth.

"THEN WHY AM I HERE?!"

"Because, you are."

"This is mad!"

"Right. Well, you technically are mad, so, no difference there."

"I AM NOT MAD!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!

"ARE TOO!

"SHUT UP!"

"No, **YOU SHUT UP**!"

"ARE YOU _CRAZY_?"

"No. This is crazy…." The girl pulls out a random, cream pie from her bag, and chucks it onto the echidna's face. He twitches, the cream smothered all over. The girl counts her fingers, while saying, "Three…. Two…. One."

"YOU'RE GONNA' WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!"

The human snaps her fingers, while stating, "Bingo." The echidna jumps up, pulling out his clenched fists. "SECURITY!" She yells, backing away. The red creature cracks his knuckles as he steps forward, a fierce frown on his muzzle, and his eyes bulging in anger. He slaps his forehead, wiping the creamy liquid off his expression. 'Where the devil is the security…?'

* * *

Outside the building, two men sit at a table, having their lunch break. The circular tables surround the area, accompanied by many steel chairs. The kitchen's aroma drifts out of the door, spreading around the area, and enticing the humans into it's food web. Many others sit at the tables, stuffing their faces with many different foods, and supping their drinks. The two men were on their coffee break, although, it seems longer than intended, but they didn't mind.

"Hey, Joe. Don't you think we've taken this break far enough?" A man in a black uniform asks, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Naw'. It's not like they need us right away, right?" Another man, in similar attire, answers, while supping his hot chocolate.

"Uh…. Yeah, maybe. I've got a feeling though." The first man twiddles his gloved fingers.

"About what, Brian?" Joe asks, setting his refreshment on a table, while looking at his partner with faint interest.

"Uh…. Never mind."

Joe narrows his eyes, while ordering sternly, "Spit it out already!"

"Well…. This is gonna' sound crazy…. But, somewhere, I think an innocent pedestrian is getting battered by an anthro…." The man known as Brian states, looking slightly concerned.

There was a silence.

"BWAHAHA! Yeah, right. Next thing you know, bacon baps are falling from the sky!" Joe breaks out into laughter, and bangs his fist on the table.

"I know…. Crazy, right?" Brian adds, not looking convinced.

"**SECURITY! PLEASE HELP! AHHHHH! CRAZY ECHIDNA ALERT!" **A voice screams in the area, as the two workers stiffen in the café's grounds, stuck to their seats.

Brian's brown eyes widen.

"Let's pretend we didn't hear that." Joe mutters, taking another sup from his drink.

"Yeah…. Good idea." Brian then mumbles, "We're so gonna' get the sack…."

* * *

A picture frame falls to the ground, as an echidna and a girl dash about. The girl tries to reason with the echidna.

"Hey, if you don't stop this, I'll-HEY! THAT'S MY STAMP COLLECTION! NO-DON'T YOU DARE!"

**RIP!**

The girl gawps at the ripped apart paper, her body twitching. The office is a wreck. Papers are all over, eventually shredded apart or stood on. The file drawers are also smashed, banged and dented, making it look like a bomb blew up.

She shrugs moments later, while stating smugly, "That did belong to my worst enemy, so, no biggee! Thanks for destroying it!"

"GRRR! GET BACK HERE!" The animal calls out gruffly in frustration, as the girl jumps out of the window like she was committing suicide.

"**FREEDOM!" **The girl's voice yells, as she flies through the air. She looks at the readers. "Remember, kids. Don't jump out of windows while trying to evade a **very angry** echidna… ONLY DO THAT WHEN HE'S ABOUT TO **BLOW**!"

The echidna looks out of the window, seeing the girl land safely and take off. He climbs through the window, standing on it's border.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!"**

"Wha…?" Knuckles trails off, as the voice causes him to lose balance. Something pushes him out of the window, unsuspectingly. The echidna falls out of the window, only to lands face flat on the murky, mucky floor. Staggering upwards, he glares at the new surroundings. Wiping the mud off hid face, he twitches, his brain threatening to explode. His purple irises burn with frustration, as the overly-sized knuckles clench harder. Gritting his teeth, he watches the girl fade out in the distance. "GRGHHH…."

* * *

The park stretches out as far as the eye can see, as a gentle wind rushes through the valley. The grass is almost perfect, and heavenly. The same girl pops up behind a tree, looking at the readers while carrying a microphone. A happy grin is on her face, somewhat humorous. Giving a pose, she starts to speak.

"And, that's all we have for today, ladies and gentlemen… and echidnas." She gives a small wink at the readers. Looking behind her, she sees a red figure in the distance. The girl gives another frantic look. Turning her attention away from the figure for a moment, she says very calmly, "Tune in next time, and we'll get started on some serious birthday parties! This might even include many characters you all know and love!" The girl sighs, but startles when she hears shouting from behind her. Quietly, she mutters, "And… that ebony hedgehog who tried to kill me, even…." Pepping up, she glances behind her shoulder. "This is Vanilla Ice Cream, and I'm running for my life!"

The red echidna chases the human, shaking his fists in the air. Arms flail in the air, as the female continues screeching and running down the street on Ice Cream Avenue.

"GET BACK HERE, COWARD!"

"YOU'RE THE COWARD! YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE! IT'S JUST TOO MUCH OF A JOKE, SO YOU JUST BACK OFF! THAT'S COWARDLY I MIGHT ADD!" A fist lunges at her, to which she dodges almost barely. "WAHHH! SEE YA'LL LATER! Now… WHERE THE DEVIL IS SECURITY?!"

* * *

**Well, whaddya think?**

**If you're wondering who 'Vanilla Ice Cream' is, then I recommend reading Sidekick Swap!: Chapter 7. ;D If you do know, then she's managed to gain her own T.V show ^_^'.**

**A new idea. Yep, so like Ice Cream just kindly stated, I will be writing multiple birthday times. I will randomly pick any Sonic character. This includes the normal characters and all the others. Examples: Tails, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Eggman, Silver, etc. you get the point. So it could be ANYONE! :D Includes villains too!**

**So, let me know what'cha' all think, guys!**

**-Toxic : )**


	2. A Certain Seedrian

Brookie sits cross-legged on the sofa, her eyes wide and bright, and their brown rim gleaming with eagerness.

"Hey, guys!" she waves, a little too energetically. "How're you all doin'? I'm sure you've been waiting patiently for another chapter!"

"Pfft… Yeah, right," growls another voice. "They've been wanting to see how you could humiliate someone at their birthday party."

"Humiliate?!" The girl briskly stands, her point-y finger rising as she's offended by the statement. " I've never been this insulted in my life! Now, for that, you owe me a year's supply of chocolate!"

"You've been insulted with worse…"

A pout. "The postman's opinion on my explosive mailbox DOESN'T count!"

"Oh, right…" the other remarks, a snarky grin forming on his muzzle. "And, the chocolate thing? I mean, what the Hell?" a red echidna inquires, raising a brow as he nears the sofa. "I thought you were off that stuff."

"Why do I need to be off it? It's… it's…" her hands tremble, her mind thinking of a reason, "Chocolate… chocolate is… is… it's EPIC! AWESOME! _BETTER THAN CHEESECAKE!_"

"The author would have to disagree…" Knux rolls his eyes, folding his arms as he does so.

"Cut the fourth-wall cracks," Vanilla Ice Cream mumbles. "We need to get on with this darn chapter."

"Great…" Knuckles throws his hands up in exasperation. "More mayhem and chaos! Well, whatever…I'll just be on Angel Island if ya' need me… Oh, and **don't** bother me!"

Said creature stumbles off screen, tripping over a randomly fallen chair as he goes, to which he then picks himself up, and makes his way to the door, mumbling silent curses.

The female stands, and her hair shields a confused expression. "How does _that_ logic work?"

A silence.

"Hmm… Anyways! Recently, I've been bored stiff, because the stupid writer of this stupidly stupid story won't type up the next chapter from last time! What a jerk… For all you know, I could've still been in the last chapter, getting stalked by that dreadlock dude! Eh…" she trails off, placing a finger on her chin, "…maybe… Onto other matters, I've pretty much heard of some whacky T.V show called…"

She taints her fingers, smirking darkly.

"…**Sonic X**!" she takes a few steps forward. "Now, somebody's asked to do a character from there… and 4Crud ain't gonna' have no opinion on this! …Well… they might, but I ain't gonna' listen."

"…Ahem. It's 4Kids, not that…" whispers the camera-man.

"Yeah, very well done, Captain Obvious!" Brookie snaps back, arms folding as she glares. "Who said you could interrupt my wonderful lecture about the villainous scum who ruined the best Japanese-Sonic-anime I've ever heard of?!"

"Have you even watched it?"

"…Shut up." The human brings her attention back to the camera. "Anyway, I'll leave it up you guys to guess who it is…" She pulls out a torch from God-knows where, shining the light upwards, past her chin. "I'll tell ya' something, though… It involves something to do with…"

Random thunder-clouds form in the background.

**Dun, dun, dun!**

"…resurrection!"

And then, another voice ruins the atmosphere.

"Bringing people back to life? Shadow? Cream?"

"Uh… " She stares at the cameraman for a moment, her look showing, 'really?' and irritation. "Cream isn't dead. And I'm pretty sure that ebony guy is still alive."

The boy behind the recorder holds a shifty look. "Uh… right."

Ice Cream ignores that, and stands tall, raising yet another point-y finger into the air, Mobius' flag bristling in the background, (Whatever it is,). "I will honor the request nobly! I will make sure to humiliate, decorate and surprise like never before!" She turns to the finger to the audience. "Please, do enjoy the chapter~!" She bows, a single rose falling at her feet.

"…The Hell?" Knuckles is stood at the door, an eye ridge raised at the applauding cameraman and the obviously-sugar-high girl as he slowly slips out of the door. "Next time, that blasted packet of grapes can stay where it is…"

**s-S-s**

Miles "Tails" Prower stands at his desktop, rubbing his head as he continues to drive himself to no end over a recent matter.

Sonic had been stealing chilidogs… again. And, what else, you ask?

He had been blaming it on Silver. Poor Silver!

Of course, nobody except everyone believed the future hedgehog's innocence, whilst that same amount of people didn't believe Sonic's story.

In the court case of it, they found Sonic guilty, (surprise, surprise,) and had sentenced him to working ten hours every day at Pizza Hut due to Silver's untimely absence, even though pizza had nothing to do with it.

Now, the grey-ish creature is sat behind the brainiac, slouching on the chair as he's giving a worried frown.

"How d'you think Sonic's doing?"

The fox turns to him, brow rising at the question. "You're worried?"

"Well…" Silver rubs his neck sheepishly. "Kinda. Does he even know how to make pizza?"

"Pretty sure he does," Tails claims a little _too_ quickly, causing Silver's eyes to narrow suspiciously.

**s-S-s**

Over in the southern end of Mobius, a certain chef is at a stove, inside a well recognized takeaway, which is only known as… Pizza Hut.

He turns his head, seeing a not-very-shocking sight for his career.

"**GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GETITOFF! GETITOFF!"**

Sonic the Hedgehog is speeding around the room, head ablaze, eyes in a, 'OX,' state, and arms flailing like a crazed idiot.

"You're supposed to cook the pizza, not your head!" comes a voice from outside the flaming dough present on the blue one's head.

And then, another forsaken voice calls, "Water! We need **WATER**!"

The raging replacement begins sniffling loudly, and then screams.

"**Oh, Chaos, NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o….!"**

**s-S-s**

"Yep; I'm sure he's fine," Tails assures, trying to ease himself out of the other's suspicion.

Silver shrugs. "If you say so… but if he messes up, my job's gone, and it's on my head."

Tails looks at his massive quill-do.

Silver deadpans and glares, "Not that!"

"Uh…" Tails shoves his gaze to the door. "I think the door rang."

A frown. "I didn't hear anything."

**Ding, dong~! Knock, knock, knock, knock~!**

The kitsune turns to the hedgehog, a smile forming. "See?"

"Jeez…" Silver's eyes widen. "You must be psychic or something."

Good thing Miles had luck on his side.

He proceeded to the door, and opened it, happy and ready to greet the visitor.

And when he opens that door, his gawp drops to the floor.

"Holy…"

Eggman is at the door… _hula-dancing_.

"**Get a load of this!"**

Tails twitches.

"My eyes! My precious, one-eye eyes!" the hedgehog screams, his eyes writhing in pain out of the horribly disturbing sight.

The fox is just as traumatized as Silver.

A dark, small, blu-ish robot holding an M on his stomach pops out from behind, and then witnesses this horrifying catastrophe.

"Uh… you two! The Doctor's here!" whimpers his squeaky voice.

Two, taller robots enter, one having a blue tint and a rounder figure, while the other is slim and golden.

The taller one blinks, wincing, it seems. "Uh… Doctor?"

No response… and Eggman still insists on hula-dancing.

The blue robot blinks likewise. "He's lost his sanity, again…"

Bokkun shudders. "This is your fault for giving him sugar! You idiots!"

"How dare you?! Our processes are much swifter than yours!"

"How could you compare us to such things?!"

"Ugh…" The smaller one face-palms. "Just get him outta' here!"

He notices Tails.

"Fu… fudge."

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" they all scream in unison, dragging Eggman behind them as they speed off.

Tails' left eye twitches, and he hesitantly shuts the door.

"I never want to go to Hawaii, again," the silver hero states, rubbing his temples.

**Ding, dong~! Knock, knock, knock, knock~!**

The yellow one grits his teeth. "Not again."

He takes a peek through the eyehole, and sees that it couldn't be _him_ again, unless he was bending down.

The door opens, and…

The future one sneaks another, cautious look at the entrance, blinking. "Uh… Is it me, or is that a Kirlia at the door?"

The said creature walks in, Tails stepping aside as his mouth grows wide.

"It's… C-C-Cos…"

The girl is green, white, and holds a red, oval-ish gem supporting a green cardigan. Her dress holds petals sewn together for a dress, and she possesses green hair. Technically, she's a seedrian.

"Oh, man! It is! Maybe it's a super-rare shiny?!" Silver quickly stands, yanking out a Pokéball from his quills and chucking it at the random guest. "Go, Pokéball!"

"_**Owwww!"**_

Miles blinks at this display, and then snaps himself out of shock. "Hey, quit it!"

He steps towards the floor-stricken Pokéball, trying to pick it up, only to find his hands frozen in mid-air, a blue aura surrounding them.

"SILVER!"

"No, you can't take that! It's the only one I have! And this shiny means everything to me!" Silver wails, like a panic-stricken Pokémon Master.

"Jeez! This isn't a game character! This is C-C-Cosmo!"

"Crud! You already caught and nicknamed it?!" The grey mammal snaps his fingers. "Darn… Now, I won't be able to beat Gary…"

The Prower looks at him weirdly. "What is WRONG with you, all of a sudden?"

"Please, sir… Leave Tails be! I only came to visit him," the "Kirlia" speaks up.

Bright, yellow eyes dilate. "IT CAN TALK, TOO?!" he asks, and then resumes mumbling, "Screw Meowth…"

"Silver, stop it."

Silver looks at Tails like a guilty child would to an angry adult. "Sorry… I just have a need to catch randomly random shinies… And ones that talk…"

Tails face-palms, and then looks to Cosmo, somewhat nervous. "Ha, ha… sorry about that… Well… hi, Cosmo."

She gives the equivalent of the, '^_^' face. "Hi, Tails. Surprised to see me?"

Tails tilts his head. "Yeah, more than anything. But… not that I don't like your company, or anything…" he blushes a bit, "but how'd you… how're you even here?"

"Hmm…" She frowns. "You know, I don't really understand it either… but what I do know is what you said back then…"

Tails' cheeks go red.

Now sitting on the seat, Silver quirks an eye ridge as he leans back on the sofa. "You guys want fill me in?"

The fox resists the urge to glare.

"Yeah…" Tails murmurs to Cosmo. "Um…" he scratches his head. "You want to stay for tea?"

Cosmo nods, solemn but still peppy. "That would be nice."

"A _romantic_ tea?" Silver interjects.

Tails walks past him, heading for the kitchen.

"**OWWW!" **Silver screeches. "Why'd you elbow me?"

**s-S-s**

"So… you just woke up there, like that?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, this massive fish must've carried me ashore on this whacky island! And I saw aliens! Swear to Chaos! Aliens!"

"Silver…"

"Yeah?"

Mr. Prower tilts his head. "We weren't talking about that. I was talking to Cosmo."

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway…" the fox trails, gaze slowly moving to the plant being. "You said you woke up?"

Cosmo nods and sips her drink. "It was so… strange. I felt like my insides had been burned so many times… and that was horrible. And then, I heard voices… and I woke up, seeing the tree I used to be had vanished. Gone…"

"Certainly is odd…" Tails remarks.

"Could it have anything to do with the future, past, or something?"

"Silver, not everything has time tragedies involved. Well… sort of. I know everything is connected with that… but, you know."

"No," the tall-quill owner says, "I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Huh?" The trio looks to the door, seeing the door knob turning.

"**I'VE GOT YOU, NOW!"**

Cosmo gasps silently.

Tails looks worried.

Silver's eating ice cream from a random tub, but he drops it.

A minute passes, and it still doesn't turn completely.

"Darn it… It's locked!" exclaims a voice. "Tails, be bud and open the door, will you?"

Tails stares, confused as ever, but then carefully approaches the door, peeks through the eye-hole and obliges.

It opens to reveal…

Silver shuts his eyes out of fear, in case he witnesses the horrible dancing session again.

"Hey, it's only a human."

"Well… he sounds like Eggman to me."

"HE?!" A girl with brown hair barges in, eyeing Silver with malice. "Take that back, hedgie!"

The being from the future carefully opens his eyes, and then offers fallen ice cream as an apology.

"OOO! Ice cream!" she nabs it. "Forgiven!"

She scoffs it, and two minutes later, she's stood at the door again.

"Okay… Start again in three, two, one…"

She clears her throat, and…

"**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU, NOW!"**

The trio looks fearful, as if they hadn't been expecting her.

"**COSMO…"**

Tails' reflexes cause him to stand in front of the girl, protectively.

"Y-y-yes?" Cosmo asks, shaking as she hides behind the two-tailed fox.

"**Y-YOU… Y-Y-YOU…"**

Silver holds out his hands. "Careful, guys! I'll sort out this jerk!"

"…"

Silence.

"…"

Silence.

"…"

Oh, please, somebody! Say something! The narrator's getting SICK of repeating the word, 'silence,'!

"…**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Suddenly, party balloons emerge from nowhere, flooding in as random Sonic characters file into the room, bearing gifts and birthday presents… except Shadow, though; Rouge had dragged him here.

A food table randomly yet unexplainably appears at one side of the room, housing _chilidogs_, cake, and foods of many different types. Sonic's to it in a second.

"HEY! YOU! You're meant to be at Pizza Hu—!"

The voice is cut off by an airborne, stone cake.

Music plays in the background as a cream rabbit dances with an azure Chao, a green crocodile speaks with a certain, red armadillo, and a bee pesters a camouflaging chameleon.

The human jumps up, grabbing a balloon and squealing like a little girl, and comments on the trio's stunned faces, "Yes! Success! A brilliant—!"

Eggman, who's currently stuffing his face with a sub-sandwich, glares at her.

"—sandwich!"

Cosmo looks around, blue orbs gleaming like a kid in a vivid candy store. "Oh, wow…"

Tails does the same, and Silver…

Well, he just ends up being Silver.

"Thank you, everyone!" the seedrian shouts, hands clasped as she smiles brightly.

Everyone acknowledges it, and gives a grin… except for Shadow. He's still being Mr. Grumpy.

Cosmo then frowns a little. "But… what is all of this for?"

Everyone looks to the dress-wearing human in the centre of the room.

She twirls her shoe, awkward. "Uh… your birthday?"

Cosmo blinks. "That's nice… but it isn't my birthday."

"Erm… **HAPPY, LATE ANNIVERSARY!**"

And, with those words, the attendants turn back to their activities, accepting the seedrian's fated party.

Presents soon pile up in the corner, and Shadow, who is trying to keep to the party's corner, is stood by its side. He soon realizes his mistake when the presents topple over and collapse on him.

"Chao… Chao!" Cheese tells his owner, floating past the hedgehog.

Cream looks to the Ultimate Lifeform, confused. "Do you need help, Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow ignores the well-mannered rabbit, and glares at the blue Chao, who, being a complete troll, starts laughing at his predicament.

"**YOU LITTLE—!"**

"Language, Shads!" Rouge interrupts, helping him up and forcing a fairy cake down his throat. He gags, swallows the cake whole, and then curses under his breath.

One of the presents rolls towards Cosmo, and she hesitantly picks up, opening the lid in time to see… a Pokéball!

"Oh, dear…"

An automated voice begins, "Go, Pokéball!"

"COSMO!"

Tails pushes the box out of her hands, before Cosmo receives another brutal beating.

He glares at Silver.

"Uh… sorry?"

The one we know as Vanilla Ice Cream walks over to Tails, grinning eerily. "So… Tails, 'I herd U liek Mudkips,'."

Miles folds his arms, skeptical. "Why so many Pokémon jokes?"

Brookie deadpans, "Because your G.F looks like a Pokémon." She turns to Cosmo. "No offence."

Silver grins. "See? Told you I wasn't crazy!"

…

Everyone takes one step away from the mammal.

"Anyways, I brought your little girlfriend back to life."

"Girfriend?!" the kitsune blushed, then regained himself. "Uh…Back to life? She was alive anyway!" Tails narrows his eyes.

"Yeah, but I kinda made a deal with self-proclaimed genius over there, or, Knuckles did, through reluctant abuse… and who's-it… and sorted it so she could physically be with ya', but, it involved burning down her tree."

Tails flashes a glance around her, seeing the mad scientist scoffing a chocolate-sprinkled donut.

"So, that's why it hurt…" Cosmo concludes.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Slight drawback."

"Just like Eggman to keep stuff like that away from me," Miles murmurs to himself. "But… won't she turn into a tree when she's an adult? Isn't she one, anyway?"

"…Crap."

The seedrian vanishes, and a tree randomly sprouts in the house, forcing everybody out of the mini place.

Silver pouts. "Aww! The party's ruined! Why did you have to open your mouth, Tails?"

Tails sighs.

**s-S-s**

**Finally, an update! :D**

**Figured that I should update this… and I'll be updating Sidekick Swap soon, too… So expect something there if you read it.**

**Anyways, this was inspired by a certain reviewer… cos, really, I couldn't pick from all the awesome characters!**

**But if you must request me to do someone, do PM me, cos I'm not sure if that's against the rules or not… Don't want to get in trouble, do I? …I've seen SATAM, X, and the actual games, so any of those are fine… but I don't know comics well, so don't play pop with me if I can't do it… DX I dislike getting peoples' personalities wrong.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**I do not own the characters in this story. All of them and rights go to SEGA.**


End file.
